Curious
by tsuunami
Summary: [one shot] Yaoi : SeamusDean. Un dessin, une gaffe, et un reveil pour le moins...surprenant.


Titre : Curious.

Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Romance, one shot

Paring : DeanSeammus et minuscule Olivier/Marcus

Disclamers : Les persos d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! n.n Le premier Dean/Seamus de ffnet en français je crois ! ° . ° Et ma première fic sur mon deuxième paring favoris dans Harry Potter…¤u¤ Ils sont si chou tout les deux… ¤o¤ Mais j'ai pas résister, et j'ai mis du OliMarc en font… .

* * *

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit, laissant passé un adolescent aux cheveux blond en bataille avec un grand sourire.

Il chercha son meilleur ami de ses prunelles bleutées et le trouva, assis à une table en train de griffonner quelque chose sur un bout de parchemin.

_-_Deaaaaaaan ! »

Il se précipita vers lui et s'assit sur la table alors que l'adolescent aux cheveux brun levait vers lui des yeux exaspérés.

_-_Oui, Seamus. »

_-_Devine qu…t'écris quoi ? »

La curiosité était bien le plus grand défaut de Seamus, constata Dean en levant ses yeux au ciel, poussant un long soupir alors qu'il rangeait le morceau de parchemin dans sa poche.

_-_Rien du tout. »

_-_Oh allez ! Dis-moi ! Je suis ton meilleur ami non ? », supplia le blond avec une moue de chien battu.

_-_Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu avais à me dire. »

_-_… »

Seamus ne répondit pas, et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il dévisageait Dean.

_-_Quoi…pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça… ? »

_-_…C'est quelque chose de compromettant dis-moi ? »

_-_Non ! Pas du tout ! », répondit précipitamment le brun.

Un peu trop précipitamment pour paraître vrai.

_-_Ben alors montre le moi ! »

_-_Nan ! »

_-_J'irais le chercher moi-même… »

Dean le regarda d'un air soupçonneux, plissant ses yeux, et recula inconsciemment sa chaise.

_-_Fais donc. »

Seamus se jeta sur son meilleur ami, mais celui ci fut plus rapide et esquiva, avant de monter quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir, poursuivit par le blondinet.

_-_Tu es beaucoup trop curieux pour ton bien, Seamus ! », grogna Dean en claquant la porte du dortoir derrière lui, s'appuyant dessus pour la bloquer.

_-_Ouvres-moi Deaaaaaaan ! »

_-_Pas question ! »

_-_Très bien, tu l'auras voulut ! »

Dean s'appuya encore plus sur la porte, s'attendant à ce que Seamus la défonce, mais…rien. Il ouvrit un œil…puis deux…avant de se décontracté, quand tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit à l'envers et il se sentit basculer en arrière.

_-_Waaaaa ! »

_-_Héhé. »

Seamus le réceptionna juste avant qu'il ne s'éclate la tête sur le sol de pierre, et il tomba à la renverse sur le blond qui chuta également.

_-_Seamus ! »

L'adolescent se mit à rire et roula sur le sol pour se retrouver au-dessus de son meilleur ami, un sourire mesquin lui mangeant tout le visage.

Sourire qui s'évanouit lentement lorsqu'il se rendit compte de leurs proximité.

Doucement, il s'approcha de Dean, les yeux mi-clos quand il se rappela le but de sa mission. Sa main glissa dans la poche du brun qui sursauta avant de le repousser violemment, mais trop tard. Triomphant, Seamus sauta sur ses deux pieds, agitant le papier entre sa main.

_-_Tadaaaaam ! »

_-_…Tu… »

Dean leva le fusilla du regard, tremblant, les poings serrés.

_-_Je te DETESTE ! »

Il gifla un Seamus interloqué et sortit en courant de la salle commune, laissant là un blond tétanisé, les yeux écarquillés.

Merde… ?

La porte du dortoir des garçons de sixième année s'ouvrit, et une tête brune apparut.

_-_Seamus ? Qu'est ce que tu fou ? »

_-_Du…Dubois… ? »

Le garçon lâcha le papier au sol, tremblant, toujours en état de choc, sous le regard interrogateur du capitaine des Gryffondors.

_-_Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais arrêter les Whisky-Pur-Feu… »

_-_Dubois ! », appela une voix impatiente à l'intérieur du dortoir.

Seamus cligna des yeux avant de se tourner vers le brun qui rosit.

_-_Cette voix me rappelle quelque chose… Ce serait pas celle de….DE FLINT ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous avec FLINT ! »

Olivier vira au cramoisie.

_-_Rien du tout ! »

Il referma vivement la porte alors que Seamus tombait sur le cul.

C'était quoi cette journée bizarre !

Il soupira, quand son regard dévia vers le parchemin au sol. Il l'attrapa sans grande conviction et le déplia, avant de le regarder une seconde et d'écarquillé ses yeux.

Mais…c'était… !

Merde ! Quel idiot !

Seamus se releva vivement avant de dévaler les escaliers en courant, laissant tomber le dessin au sol. Un dessin vraiment bien réussit…et qui le représentait, lui.

Cependant, alors que le tableau de la Grosse Dame se refermait derrière lui, il se sentit ridicule. Il ne savait même pas où était partit Dean…Allons bon. Ne pas se décourager. Quels étaient ses endroits préférés ?

…la cuisine !

Seamus se mit à courir en direction des sous-sols du château, zigzaguant entre les groupes d'élèves, en percutant quelques-uns uns, et il arriva essouffler jusqu'au portrait de la coupe de fruits. Il chatouilla le tableau, et la poignée apparut. Alors, il la tourna doucement pour ouvrir la porte sans faire de bruit.

_-_……et cet imbécile, il m'a juste prit cette putain de feuille…moi qui croyais qu'il allait m'embrasser…je suis vraiment bête des fois…hein… »

Il entendit Dean étouffer un sanglot puis murmurer.

_-_Mais qu'est ce que je fous…voilà que je raconte mes problèmes à des elfes de maisons… »

Le brun se prit la tête à deux mains et poussa un long soupir, tandis qu'un elfe attrapait sa chope de bière pour la laver, sans un mot.

_-_Papa…si tu étais à ma place…qu'est ce que tu ferais… ? »

Seamus sentit son cœur se serré et baissa sa tête, honteux.

Les elfes de maisons commencèrent à s'agiter, et le blond leva ses yeux pour les voir poser une couverture sur les épaules de son meilleur ami.

Il s'approcha alors de la table, sans faire de bruit, et posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun, avant de le porter sur son dos.

* * *

Dean renifla et ouvrit lentement ses yeux.

_-_Ouh ! »

Quel mal de crâne ! C'était insupportable ! Sa tête allait explosée !

Il posa sa main sur son front, grimaçant, quand il sentit quelque chose sur lui, et un truc chatouillé sa joue.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait dans son lit ?

Dean posa sa main sur la « chose » qui était sur lui, et sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur son crâne lorsqu'il reconnut un bras.

Qu'est ce qu'il foutait dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre !

Tremblant, sa main remonta jusque des épaules, et il s'immobilisa lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement étouffer.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu fou Dean… », grogna l'adolescent contre lui.

_-_Seamus ! Qu'est ce que je fiche dans ton lit ! », paniqua le brun en se dégageant vivement de l'étreinte de son meilleur ami.

_-_Huh… ? Mais…tu ne te souviens pas ? », demanda mollement le blond, ses yeux à moitiés ouverts, et ses cheveux encore plus en batailles que d'habitude.

_-_……Non…attends…Tu veux dire que…toi et moi on a… ! », s'exclama Dean, horrifié.

_-_…Quoi…tu as bien aimé pourtant, hier… »

_-_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! DITES MOI QUE C'EST PAS VRAI ! »

_-_Qu'est ce qui n'est pas vrai ? », demanda vivement Harry en se réveillant en sursaut.

_-_Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez vous deux ! Il est que 10 heures ! », gémit Ron.

Seamus se mit à rire et prit la main de Dean qui s'était levé, avant de le tirer jusqu'à lui.

_-_Je plaisante. »

Dean ne répondit pas mais lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement : « Toi, tu vas payer ! », et Harry se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, crever, ne tardant pas à se rendormir, de même que Ron.

_-_Seamus…qu'est ce qu'on a fait… », murmura le brun, se roulant en boule.

_-_…On s'est dit « je t'aime ». », répondit simplement Seamus en s'approchant de Dean pour le prendre dans ses bras.

_-_Ah bon… »

C'était faux, ils ne s'étaient rien dit…enfin…pas en face, mais ça, Dean ne le saurait jamais.


End file.
